1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an injection hose having a continuous hollow extrusion made of elastically resilient material, comprising a continuous longitudinal conduit and at least one continuous longitudinal groove which communicates with the longitudinal conduit through apertures in the bottom of the groove and which is delimited by lateral groove sides and is open at a groove opening, and comprising a sealing string made of rubber-elastically flexible, preferably compressible, material, one each of which is disposed in the at least one longitudinal groove, which is held in the groove by retaining means, and which extends over the apertures. The invention is further related to a method for the production of such an injection hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injection hoses of this type are predominantly used to permanently seal construction joints and expansion joints of structures, in particular of concrete structures. To this end the injection hose, which is inserted into the joint when the concrete is poured, is subjected by way of the longitudinal conduit to a pressurized hardenable liquid or pasty sealant in such a manner that the sealant is injected into the joint through the apertures while the sealing string is lifted off from the apertures. An injection hose of this type is known (EP-A-0 522 327), in which the retaining means for sealing strings loosely inserted into the longitudinal grooves are formed by a stocking which is drawn over the profile extrusion and which is made of a thin material which is permeable to liquid or which disintegrates under the influence of the injection liquid. The drawing of the retaining stocking over the loosely inserted sealing strings and the fixation of the retaining stocking at the end of a length of the profile extrusion has proven to cause considerable production difficulties, which increases the cost of the product. This disadvantage is most noticable when the profile extrusion has a non-circular cross section. Further, the handling of the profile extrusion covered with the retaining stocking is awkward in practice.